fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Donkey Kong series and the Zelda series. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest The third place in Cranky Kong's video game hero challenge is by default taken by Link with 19 coins. If the player gets more than 19 coins, then Diddy will take the third place (or second if he gets more than 29, or first if he gets 40 coins) and Link will be knocked out of the rankings. His appearance is based on the design used for official art in A Link to the Past and Link's Awakening, albeit with darker hair, possibly due to palette limitations. He appears unequipped, and looks around the room before crossing his arms. In the Game Boy Advance version of the game, Link takes the second place by default, but will be third if Diddy gets more coins than him. File:DKCHeroes.png|Cranky Kong's video game hero challenge results in the SNES version, with Mario first, Yoshi second and Link third. File:DKCHeroes3.jpg|Cranky Kong's video game hero challenge results in the Game Boy Advance version, with Mario first, Diddy second and Link third. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! When asking Bazaar the Bear about Baron K. Roolenstein's castle without paying, he mentions something about a cheeky boy called Link who was also looking for the castle earlier, but tried to pay in Rupees. He also adds that Link complained about his seashells being in the wrong shape, likely referencing the collectable Secret Seashells from Link's Awakening. Despite this only being a reference in dialogue, it implies Link to exist in the game's universe, so it's considered a Type 1 link. Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese version) TheJapanese version of Donkey Konga 2 features a remix of the main theme from The Legend of Zelda as one of the playable songs. It wasn't included in the international versions, possiby due to it already being in the western releases of the original Donkey Konga (see below). See here for other songs featured in the game. Donkey Konga (NTSC/PAL) In the North American and European versions of Donkey Konga, a remix of the main theme from The Legend of Zelda was included as one of the playable songs, but it's actually the same track previously featured in the Japanese release of Donkey Konga 2. The game also features an unlockable The Legend of Zelda-themed bongo sound set. See here for other songs featured in the game. Donkey Konga 3 One of the unlockable 8-bit style tracks in the game is the main theme from The Legend of Zelda. See here for other songs featured in the game. NES Remix Stage 1 and 20 of the Remix II challenges are divided in two sections: the first one shows a scene from The Legend of Zelda and the player must enter a cave, called "Mysterious Passageway" in the instructions, then the second section is set in a level from Donkey Kong, with the player controlling Link rather than Mario, likely meaning that he transported to the Donkey Kong world through that passageway. Specifically Stage one features 25m while Stage 20 features Stage 100m. The instructions even say "Rescue the fair maiden!" referencing Link saving Zelda and other maidens in the Zelda games. In this appearance Link can't jump, but also can't use his sword. After winning Stage 20, the ending animation of Donkey Kong even plays with Link instead of Mario. NESR Remix2 01-2.png|Link in Stage 25m of Donkey Kong. NESR Remix2 20-2.png|Link in Stage 100m of Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Funky Kong says "Vehicle Troubles? It's dangerous to go alone--take one of these!", a reference to the phrase from The Legend of Zelda "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this." License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links